Enjoying the Fireworks
by Myathewolfeh
Summary: America thinks his lovers have forgotten his birthday, but he quickly finds out his thoughts were far from true. CanUKUS and BDSM. Happy Birthday, America!


**For all those who find fireworks too... cliché.  
**

Warning: Lemon, BDSM, toys, whip, riding crop, leather, and some nasty CanUKUS. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya in a gift box would be the best birthday present EVER! (Imagine how Hetalia would be if _I _owned it. Ohonhonhon~)

* * *

**Enjoying the Fireworks**

Arthur examined his work and smiled that devious little smile of his. "Well, Matthew, what do you think of it? It isn't too overdone, is it?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nothing is ever overdone for Al." He smiled. "I think he's gonna get more than he expected, though."

Arthur laughed. "That will be surprising, considering he already knows how far I can go. Something's bugging me. Could you go over and tighten that buckle, Mattie? It's not quite even."

Matthew sighed at Arthur's need for perfection and did so, Arthur's smile widening even further at the sight of it. He beckoned Matthew back to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "This is the best yet. I really don't know how we're going to be able to top this next year." He looked down at Matthew who was staring at the intricate contraption and kissed him. "Come on, we'd better get back before he wakes up and finds you gone."

* * *

Alfred rolled over and groaned. Who the _fuck _left the curtains open on the window? It couldn't have been Arthur; the man loathed windows and had boarded them all up in his house for his numerous hangovers. It had to be Matthew, always claiming to want to 'see the city.' See the city, his ass, he'd told him countless times to close them before they went to bed. Plus he didn't trust those people in the building across the street. They always gave them weird looks after they'd accidentally left the curtains open during one of their sexual escapades.

Alfred extended an arm. "Mattie… close the damn curtains." When the bed didn't move like it usually did, Alfred groaned, "Mattie, I'm not kidding. The light's stabbing my eyelids." Then he opened his eyes, prepared to yell at him.

He immediately sat up. "Mattie?" All that remained of him was the shape of his body where it laid last night, the sheets disturbed. "Mattie!" he called, standing and scratching his head. Then a possibility hit him. "Tony! Tony, you better not have sent your buddies over here and beamed up my boyfriend or I'm gonna kick your little gray martian ass!"

When no one answered, Alfred sighed. "Great," And he slipped on some clothes—he usually took to sleeping naked now, it really was a nuisance when it came to morning sex, hell, they stayed naked all the time in the apartment just for the convenience of it, but he was a little chilly this morning without having cuddled with his lover—and made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall, if it could even be called a hall. It was a Manhattan apartment, close to micro-living. But he wasn't little like Kiku. He couldn't just live his life in one room with a pull-out bed and sleep next to the dirty dishes piled in the sink—because he was lazy about that kind of stuff—but Kiku was free to live in his little dollhouse if he liked. Because in Japan, you're born stunted. True story.

Alfred stepped around the corner into his kitchenette and yelped.

Arthur turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

Alfred had to catch his breath, his heart pounding against his lungs. "Jesus, babe, when I gave you that spare key, I didn't expect you to go all ninja on me."

Arthur blinked. "Ninja? I just came in through the door." He closed the fridge door he had been holding open. "You have no food, by the way. You might consider getting some."

Alfred came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "What? Are you hungry? Because I could satisfy you some _other way_." He kissed his neck, hands starting to roam.

Arthur purred. "Mmm, no, I'm quite tired, actually. Just got off my flight and you know how New York airports are."

"Traffic's worse," Alfred didn't let up. "Please, Artie?"

"No, I smell like airport and taxicab."

"I could make you smell like sex."

"At least let me shower first."

"Only if I can take one with you."

Arthur sighed. "As long as I know you get clean every once in a while… fine." Then he seemed to remember something. "No, wait. I'm saving myself."

Alfred frowned. "Saving yourself? For what?"

"For Matthew. He passed me by going out. He said he had some errand to run. I would very much like it if we could do it together, you know, since we haven't for a couple of weeks."

Alfred let go of Arthur and smiled. "Mattie might be a little sore. He was insatiable last night."

"Last I heard, _you _were. He said he didn't get much sleep."

"Ah, he wanted it." Alfred assured him. "And you shouldn't reject me today."

Arthur lifted a large eyebrow. "And why is that?" He set down his things on the couch and loosened his tie.

Alfred gaped. "You seriously don't know?"

"Hm? Well, Alfred, if you keep skating around the idea I will never know."

Alfred walked toward him, trying to see if he was joking. "The flags? The advertisements? The _red, white, and blue_ everywhere?"

But Arthur was straight-faced. He shrugged. "I don't know, Alfred. You seem to be very fond of those colors yourself. It wouldn't be a wonder if most of your citizens were as well."

Alfred began to get offended. Like, _a lot_. Since when had Arthur forgotten his birthday? He always remembered (Alfred had made _damn _sure he remembered his first birthday). Besides, Arthur always got pissed because Francis would always send him gifts—mostly sex toys. And Arthur loathed the fact that he loved to use them (top quality, you know) despite them being from Francis. That and he always complained about his being deaf after visiting him. But it wasn't Alfred's fault. What was the point of fireworks if you couldn't sit _really, really _close? (That was always his excuse).

"Think about it." Alfred urged. "July fourth. Anything ring a bell?"

Arthur pondered, and Alfred's heart lifted. Then he shook his head. "No, nothing I can recall. Hey, after I take my shower, can we get some lunch? I passed by a nice bistro on the way and it smelled really good…"

Alfred frowned, feeling just a bit bummed out. "Oh, uh, okay… um, yeah, I'll get dressed and we can go." Maybe they could pass a shitload of ads on the way and he'd get the picture. Yeah, still hope!

So he rushed Arthur to the shower. "Whoa, okay, Alfred. If you're that hungry, I'll be sure to hurry."

Once the door was closed and Arthur was alone, he balled his hand into a fist and shook it in triumph. "Yes!" _The fool fell for it! _Now Alfred would never suspect what was in store…

Alfred, meanwhile, sat on the couch, deciding to call Matthew up. Mattie was his bro, the one who saw his fireworks from Niagra, for fucks' sake, he _had _to remember.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and…

"Alfred?"

"Hey, Mattie! Where are ya?"

Matthew looked meekly around the sex shop he was in, setting down the vibrator he had been looking at as if Alfred could see him through the phone. "U-um… g-getting, uh… supplies for tonight."

Alfred began to get excited. "Supplies for what? Is it a _special _occasion?"

Matthew frowned. Arthur had warned him of this. "Yeah, um… we're getting together after two weeks apart."

Alfred's smile quickly faded. "Oh… um, okay, yeah. Just… take as long as you need. Artie just got here and we're going out for lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye,"

Matthew hung up, smiling. "I did it," he muttered. He actually _lied _without sounding nervous. Yes!

A man peeked around the corner. His hair was died pink and cropped and he smiled with lined, purple lips. "Your first, honey? Good for you!"

Matthew blushed and made for the counter. Alfred was still a lot better at this kind of thing than him. That's why he bought his toys online… or got them from Francis.

* * *

Alfred was _mega _bummed now. He pointed out as many things as he could while walking the Manhattan streets, but Arthur seemed oblivious to it all, somehow convinced that this was the 'normal thing.'

Alfred gave up by the time they went home and got ready to go to the fireworks (Alfred told him it was 'special', but Arthur still didn't get it, though he complied). They were Macy's, of course—Macy's did everything. Arthur found them a place early by the water, seeing the barges that would light them off. Just as it was getting late, Matthew showed up, pushing his way through the crowd, sweating and panting.

"Did you guys purposefully find the most crowded spot?" he puffed.

Alfred pulled him over to the rail and kissed his cheek. "Mattie, do you know what the fireworks are _for_?"

Matthew exchanged a look with Arthur. Then he said, "No, Alfred… I-I don't know why you're here, but it's hot as hell—"

Music started to play (obviously patriotic), and Alfred looked hopefully at them again, but they just stared blankly. He huffed. _They'll see. And then they'll feel like total assholes and they'll have tons of sex with me to make up for it. _He looked at his watch. 9:19. The show would start in one minute. All around them, people bustled and laughed and screamed and chatted with excitement. All of them had some sort of cellphone or camera out and ready, held over the heads of the other onlookers.

And then Matthew tugged at his sleeve. "Al… I-I have to go."

Alfred frowned at him. "Mattie…? But the fireworks are going to start soon! Couldn't you have gone before?"

"But I didn't have to go _then_." Matthew insisted and pulled Alfred away from the rail. "Please come with me. I'll get lost. I don't know this part of Manhattan well."

"Bullshit," Alfred said. "You've been all over the place down here."

"Alfred," Arthur warned. "Don't be mean. I'll go with him, if you can't be troubled with it."

"No, wait… ugh, _fine_." He grabbed Matthew and began to pull him through the crowd, sighing as their empty space was filled by other eager people.

Arthur suddenly grabbed his arm. "Wait, you can't leave me—I don't know this place either."

Alfred frowned. "Liar. You said you knew it perfectly fine!"

"Well… I've forgotten."

"Come on," Alfred said. Fine. He guessed it was best they wouldn't see the fireworks. They would probably see no meaning in them, too.

Then, all of a sudden, Matthew grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the total _opposite _direction of the closest shops. "Whoa, hey! Where are you going, Matt?"

But Matthew didn't say anything and so he just went along with it. The Canadian made his way to an empty shop that was in obvious renovation. They stepped gingerly over wood and paint buckets. "Mattie?" He could hear the music picking up on the river and longed to get back.

"In here," he said, opening the door to a room and pulling Alfred inside, Arthur following.

Everything was dark, and Alfred was confused at first. What the hell was this? It didn't _smell _like a bathroom. And bathrooms in new york smelled pretty ripe—just like the subways. As he groped around, though, he could feel… nothing. No sinks, no stalls, and he seriously hoped that he wouldn't touch a urinal, but he didn't. It was weird.

And then Matthew and Arthur weren't next to him. "Mattie… Artie? Come on, guys… this is freaky." It was starting to remind him of one of those horror movies where the monster attacked him and ate his head and all that was left was his body…

His glasses were swiped off his face. Something was tied around his eyes, and Alfred tried to get away. But he was held in place by two hands while another pair tied off what must be a blindfold. "Guys? What's going on? Guys?"

No one answered.

Instead, his clothes were quickly removed and discarded until he was completely exposed. "Hey, wait! This better not be a bathroom, man. I don't want my clothes covered with piss!"

He was pushed further into the room, and before long his leg brushed something that felt like a strap. Something clinked and his hands were taken up, quickly bound. Then he felt something clamp onto one of his ankles and then the other and when he tried to move his feet, he found that he couldn't. It must have been a spreader bar.

His hands were released and not a moment later, they were pulled upward by a wire until his arms were taut above his head. "W-what is this?"

Something brushed his lips, and a ball gag was stuffed into his mouth, the strap tied hastily around his head. He mumbled around it as his nipples were clamped and his cock and balls were covered with… something. It felt like leather. But when he felt it constrict around him, he knew: cock corset.

This was certainly peculiar. Normally they saved BDSM night for Fridays. That way they would have time to recover over the weekend. But today was _Thursday_, so there really was no explanation to—

Oh. So, they _hadn't_ forgotten his birthday.

His heart picked up when he felt hands on him. Two pairs, roaming over his bare skin, still sweaty from the summer heat. That didn't put them off, though. They followed the dips and curves of his body, getting ever so close to his cock and ass but never touching them. He whined around the gag.

Matthew fought to keep down a giggle. This was so great. Alfred hadn't even had a clue. He exchanged a look with Arthur when he turned the lights on to see the Briton in the very same state. Then his eyes went back to Alfred, and his body heated.

The man's arms were stretched above his head, attached to a hook that they had hung from the ceiling while below his legs were spread as wide as possible. The clamps on his nipples were black as was the chain that connected them, and Matthew wanted nothing more than to pull it until Alfred screamed. Further down, Alfred's cock was swelling inside the leather corset, the laces pulled tight enough to arouse. Somehow, his blindfold and ball gag made him seem hotter. Matthew could feel himself grow hard.

Matthew had been so busy staring at Alfred that he hadn't noticed Arthur dressing. Now he did, and he was as hard as cement in three seconds flat.

It was plain that Arthur had been anticipating this night for a while. Tight leather pants rode smooth down his legs to meet his lace-up boots. He had on a black leather vest that revealed his milk white chest and stomach and he wore a dark mock officer's cap. In his hand was a whip—a long sable one with five smooth tapers at the end. Matthew didn't notice his mouth was agape until Arthur turned to look at him and smiled wickedly before swiveling back around to face Alfred. The leather pants he wore outlined the round globes of his ass.

Arthur smiled at his creation. Alfred, all tied up. Just how he liked him.

He ran the straps of the whip across Alfred's chest, teasing his nipples, and making him stiffen. "It certainly didn't take you long to get caught in our web, beginning with this morning. Did you honestly think we forgot with your constant text reminders? This was _too _easy." He gave Alfred a teasing little smack with the whip, and the American's breath hitched. "And now it's time for your gift. Are you ready, love?" Alfred nodded. "Good, Matthew, are you…?" He turned around and his eyes darkened.

Matthew had already dressed, clad in knee-high red heeled boots with fishnet leading up his creamy thighs to his scarlet thong. From there, a corset wrapped around his body, just small enough to reveal his stomach and his rosy nipples. The Canadian's blush matched the rest of his sinfully-red body. "U-um, is this… okay?"

"Hmm, turn around." Arthur said, and Alfred longed to see what he was seeing. Matthew always made an unexpected sexual sight dressed in anything.

Matthew turned around on his heels and Arthur examined his bare asscheeks, his gaze slipping lower to see the bulging roundness of the younger nation's balls hidden in the fabric. "Very nice. France helped you pick it out, no?"

Matthew faced him again and his blush glowed. He looked away. "Y-yeah…"

"Don't be afraid to admit it." Arthur said. "It's just another thing France won't be able to see you in." _Oh yes. Jealousy is a bitch, France._ "You brought the supplies, I trust?"

Matthew nodded and reached around, producing a small vibrator. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Will that work?"

Matthew was beet red now. "Oh, yeah. I, um, tried it out a bit."

Arthur smirked. "That's enough for me, then. Want to put it in for me?"

Matthew nodded and circled around Alfred to his backside. When the American felt fingers pull his asscheeks apart, he moaned. He would grind back into them but for the spreader bar making it nearly impossible.

He felt something warm press at his entrance before sliding in. He knew instantly it was a vibrator and his heart fluttered with excitement. But it was so… thin. Disappointment filled him as the toy was moved into him.

Arthur watched Alfred. The American was shivering and flushed already, and the view he got of Matthew's ass as he bent over to insert the toy was more than appealing. Matthew only realized how exposed he was when he stood again and saw Arthur's leer.

"Perfect, now watch and learn." He stepped up to Alfred and Matthew gladly stepped out of the way. He liked to watch Arthur at work.

"Now," Arthur began, his boots clacking as he circled Alfred. "You have been careless. Wandering the streets on your own at night, and the next thing you know you're snatched up and dragged to this room. And here you are, tied up like a bitch. You should really be more aware, Alfred." He didn't mention a safe word. Arthur didn't do safe words. Everything he did was _just right_. "Listen here," Alfred shuddered as he felt the straps of the whip trail over his skin up his neck and under his chin, lifting it. "When those fireworks start, I will start. For every one that goes off, you will receive a lash. You like fireworks, don't you, Alfred?" Alfred nodded, his muscles tense, anticipating. Arthur leaned in until Alfred could feel his breath close to his ear. "Then you will _love_ my whip. Matthew will help me." He looked to the younger man who had a red riding crop in his hand and was smiling meekly.

Alfred's heart _really _started to pound then. Did Arthur know that _40,000 _fucking fireworks were going to be lit off? That would be twenty-five minutes of pure torture, and the finale might just break him.

And while he would like to tell Arthur all of this, he couldn't exactly do so, not with the ball gag in his mouth. All he could do was stand there, hoping he didn't move so much that he tripped over the spreader bar and would be just hanging there.

Outside, Arthur could hear a muffled blaring voice announcing Macy's 37th annual Fourth of July fireworks display and his heart sped up. He was already anticipating, him in front of Alfred and Matthew in the back. When the voice stopped, there was a few seconds of silence before…

Alfred yelped around his gag as Arthur landed a blow across his chest just as the first firework echoed through the streets. The next lash came from behind, with Matthew (he knew it was Matthew, he was much gentler) bringing down the riding crop on his lower back.

The beginning was slow enough, with a couple of fireworks being lit off within a few seconds of each other—nothing that Arthur and Matthew both couldn't handle. Within the first five minutes, Alfred was panting and shaking, feeling his skin burn where it had been abused. Every time that lash connected with his flesh, pain seared throughout his body. It didn't take long before his mind received a rush of euphoria, reminding him of past romps in which he had been tied up and at his lovers' mercy. The harsh stings became sweet rushes of pleasure right to his cock which strained under the confines of the corset. Very soon it was buldging, the laces digging into the sensitive flesh, his balls aching from being trapped in the cups.

Arthur was sweating profusely halfway into it. He knew fireworks would be hard to keep up with, but he had seriously underestimated them. There was no way he could keep up this pace for very long, and Matthew was already shaking with exhaustion as well. The Briton stepped back and examined his work of art; a long line of precum extended from Alfred's trapped cock to the floor. He smirked.

Alfred stiffed, expecting another shock, but the fireworks boomed outside and nothing happened. He could feel what he hoped was sweat dripping off of him.

"I think you've had enough." _I've had enough is more like_. "Matthew,"

Matthew, at first, didn't know what Arthur was getting at. But then he looked at his hand and saw the remote and pressed it on. Immediately Alfred seized up, moaning. That thin little vibrator he had totally underestimated; it was the perfect size to get to _all _of his prostate.

Arthur smiled at his reaction and got a toy of his own—an ass expander. "Matthew," he said and handed it over.

Matthew's eyes went wide. "Arthur, this—"

"Will do the job. Put it in." Then, after a thought, he added, "And take that blindfold off him. I want him to see who's doing this to him."

Alfred's heart pounded as he felt Matthew reach up and pull off the blindfold. Just when he thought it couldn't get any sexier, there they were, the two sexiest men in his life. He moaned and couldn't stop staring at them. Damn, Arthur looked hot in leather, and black really contrasted with his alabaster skin. And Matthew… oh, he was just fuckable. He squirmed in his bonds, his arms falling asleep.

Then Matthew slipped something into his ass that filled him more than the vibrator. It was still humming away against his sweet spot, the feel of it making him shudder uncontrollably. He was disappointed with the thinness of this new toy as well. But his opinion quickly changed when he felt it growing, and growing, and growing…

Matthew kept squeezing the bulb, gauging Alfred's reaction. Outside, the crowd roared and the fireworks boomed and cracked, but his focus was completely on Alfred.

Alfred felt the thing inside him move and he moaned when he felt it grow bigger and bigger. It never seemed to stop and he was standing on his toes, keening like a cat in heat by the time the toy was expanded to its limit inside him. He never thought he could be so incredibly full. At first, it was just the sensation of being filled to the brim, and then it became pain. He began to groan around his gag.

Arthur noticed his anxiety and stepped forward to remove the gag. Saliva followed the ball as it was pulled from his mouth and he gasped for air, coughing a little. "Oh… fuck, a-ah, my ass,"

Arthur smirked. "I know it's painful, but it will only be for a little while. Until then, Matthew." He nodded to him.

Matthew pressed the next level on the vibrator remote. The chains clinked as Alfred arched. "F-fuck, oh fuck, n-no," He didn't want the vibrator to pop the expander inside him, and the sensations were too much. "No, it'll break, oh shit, fuck,"

Arthur pulled at the chain that connected the nipple clamps, and Alfred cried out. "Mmm, I should take you home and string you up like this in my room. I could have you every day and you would be more than willing." He kept pulling.

"O-oh, Artie, d-don't," Alfred moaned. "You're gonna rip them off!"

"Oh, do they hurt?" Arthur crooned, a devious grin on his face. "Why don't I kiss them to make it better?" He pulled the clamps off and covered one of Alfred's stretched red nipples with his mouth.

"Y-yes!" Alfred moaned as Arthur sucked the nub into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. "Fuck, Artie, oh fuck," Arms wrapped around Alfred's front and lips brushed his neck. "Mattie~"

"Al, you look so hot like this." Matthew licked and nipped at the sensitive skin, pressing his body against Alfred's, letting his lover feel his hardness. His hands wandered down to pull at the laces on the cock corset.

"N-no, Mattie," Alfred groaned, his cock straining, burning even. "Too tight!"

"Does this make it better?" Matthew muttered huskily, thumbing the oversensitive cockhead. The whole shaft throbbed.

"Mattie, fuck!" Matthew's finger pressed down hard on the slit, and Alfred felt like he was coming, but it backfired. It hurt as the corset squeezed his cock, forcing the cum back down his shaft and into his pulsing balls. "No, oh, hurts… Mattie," His body ached all over, but his cock was killing him.

"Do you like having your arse filled, love?" Arthur asked, surfacing from sucking a nipple, the nub drenched in saliva.

"Fuck yeah,"

"Do you like being tied up like a bitch?" Arthur didn't wait for an answer before taking the other nipple into his mouth and biting down.

Alfred cried out and jerked his hips forward. "Yes! Yes! Please, Artie…"

Arthur looked up at him through his blond lashes, his tongue tracing the swollen areola. "Please what, Alfred?"

Matthew pressing the highest level on the remote caused Alfred's response to turn into a drawn-out moan. His nails dug into his palm and he bit his lip, the vibrator against his prostate making him see white. "Oh, please, fuck. I'm gonna cum, no, unh… I need you to fuck me. Please, I need a cock in me, oh~!"

The toy inside him deflated and Matthew slipped it out. The vibrator that had been humming away by his sweet spot was also extracted. Before Alfred could even whine, he was filled by Matthew's lubed cock. Arthur stared at him.

Matthew blushed and began to fuck. "I-I'm sorry. His ass, unh, is—"

"Addicting, I know." Arthur finished, smirking. He lubed up his own cock, stroking himself in full view of Alfred. "You want this cock, don't you?"

Alfred bit his lip as he watched Arthur pump himself, watching the slick foreskin slide over the plump head, seeing the shaft twitch. "Y-you know I, unh, do, oh," It was so hard to do anything but moan with Matthew's cock sliding in and out of him and Arthur jerking himself off in front of him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

"S-so much. Fill me up with, oh Mattie~y-your cum."

Arthur had to let go of his cock then; if he so much as touched it he might explode. He didn't waste any time; he walked up to Alfred and inched his cock in.

Alfred's whole body was hypersensitive from the whippings and it ached all over and his arms were well past asleep now, but the feel of two hard cocks in him, fucking him hard, was pure bliss. He threw his head back and Arthur attacked his neck, peppering all manner of bites and hickeys wherever he could reach. "Fuck yeah! You feel, unh, so g-good inside me. Yes, fuck me, fuck me!"

"Such a slut, Alfred." Arthur moaned and thrust harder, enjoying the feel of Matthew's slick cock sliding against his own, twitching, throbbing.

Alfred couldn't describe how high he was right then. The feel of being stretched and fucked to his limit was making him drool. He had been double penetrated before, but this was at a whole new level. It was a good thing that ass expander had been blown up to full capacity, because Matthew and Arthur were holding nothing back.

Outside, the fireworks picked up and it was obviously the finale. Crack after harsh crack echoed through the streets, resonating through their bodies, pushing them faster, harder. Alfred was urging them on with a chant of "Yes, yes, yes, yes!", the dual force of their cocks pounding his prostate, the increased friction of them rubbing his insides, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

And then his balls ached and he remembered. He looked at Arthur in desperation. "A-Artie, please, the c-corset, I can't…"

"Yes, love," Arthur assured him, reaching down and fumbling with the laces, trying to focus his brain on doing something more than moaning and fucking.

He eventually loosened it and slipped it off in perfect time. No sooner was Arthur's hand on Alfred's cock, pumping it hurriedly, and Alfred was screaming his release, violent pulses of cum shooting out of his cock to cover Arthur's leather-clad body.

"Yes," Arthur told him huskily as he pumped the cum out of Alfred's cock with his hand. "Yes, slut, come for me, come and scream so outside they'll hear you're my bitch."

"Artie, yes, oh, I-I'm your bitch. Fuck, I love your cock." Alfred was now visibly drooling, unable to stop himself, his body swinging between the two of them, sandwiched, unable to get away, just hanging there and having two of the sexiest men in the world fuck him. This was _by far_ the best sex he'd ever had in his life. _Ever_.

Alfred's orgasm seemed to last forever. It went on for minutes, every hit to his prostate forcing another stream of cum from his overworked cock. Every part of him was on edge, every touch, every lick, every one of his lover's strained breaths against his skin, every boom of the fireworks that shot through his body, made his heart skip a beat, evanescing into a mountain of pleasure.

Then Arthur's nails dug into his scarred skin, further escalating the height of arousal. He peered up at Alfred and growled, "You wanted my cum, bitch? I'll give you more than you can handle."

The first shot of Arthur's cum made Alfred's knees go weak, and he lost his balance, collapsing into Arthur, the Briton having to hold him up as he continued to pump stream after hot stream of cum into him, every hit striking his prostate like an arrow.

Alfred was so tight with Matthew also occupying his ass that it wasn't hard for Arthur to shoot a big load into him. "A-Arthur, oh~" Matthew moaned, the Briton's cum slicking his movements.

As much as Arthur would have loved to stay in Alfred's ass and feel Matthew come, his cock was too sensitive and he withdrew it. A trail of cum followed him out, and he smiled as saw some trickle down Alfred's thigh. Arthur seized one of Alfred's stretched nipples and pinched it harshly. Alfred screamed.

"You cum slut, I know you want more. I'm going to have Mattie fuck you like a bitch, how would you like that?" And he unhooked Alfred's hands from the ceiling and the dead weight of the American fell against him, the younger country too far gone in his pleasure to have the ability to respond. But his eyes said it all: _Yes, anything._

Arthur smirked and lowered him down to the cement floor, water and paint stained, covered with sawdust. But Alfred was a good bitch and didn't complain, not even when he collapsed onto his front, ass in the air, elbows digging into the hard floor, bruising. Matthew held his hips, pounding him from behind, his balls slapping against Alfred's red, used ass, setting the rapid rhythm of their fucking. Even the fireworks seemed quieter compared to the slutty sounds Alfred was making.

Arthur loved to watch Matthew fuck. For all the meekness the Canadian gave off during meetings he made up for in sexual drive. He drove hard and fast, lost to that instinct to breed. He never let up, his big cock hollowing out Alfred's ass like it had never been hollowed out before. Arthur's eyes moved over Alfred's scarred body, seeing the swollen, angry lash marks he had landed, making Alfred's skin glow a perpetual red.

He had done a good job marking his pet for his own.

Alfred's ass was so slick and hot, the absence of Arthur's cock didn't matter. Matthew's hips moved of their own accord, lurching forward again and again to bury his cock in to the hilt. He could feel Alfred's prostate against the head of his cock every time he thrust in; a little bump that was burning hot by now, and with every tease had Alfred shivering, ass contracting, moaning his name.

Matthew drove into Alfred like an animal, and Alfred loved it. He loved when his brother got this way. It contrasted so much with Matthew's personality it amazed him how hard he could go, how mind-blowing Matthew could make his orgasms. With every thrust, Alfred was pushed further across the floor, not bothering to stop himself, the only things holding him up being Matthew's hands on his hips.

"Fuck him, Matthew," Arthur told him, watching eagerly. He wanted to see Alfred break. "The slut can take it. He wants your cum, can't you feel it?"

Matthew groaned and drove forward a few more times before his cock throbbed and spilled a big load of cum into Alfred's ass. He kept fucking him, every shot making Alfred's whole body jerk and forcing a cry from his raw throat, riding it out until he had filled Alfred to the brim. Below, Alfred expelled a few more streams of his own, his balls aching with the effort of pulling the last bits of cum out of him. The fireworks faded and stopped, and the crowd loosed their lungs, whooping and cheering and clapping like one great entity. Alfred was on a whole other plane. Were they cheering for the fireworks or were they cheering for their sex?

Matthew, panting, pulled out, releasing Alfred's hips. With no support, Alfred fell to the floor, cum gushing out of his abused ass in hot pulses. He couldn't stop moaning, even after the fucking was over. He could still feel his lovers' cocks moving in and out of him and his own dick was throbbing.

Arthur stared down at his creation. He and Matthew's. Alfred was truly beautiful like this, covered in scars and sweat and cum. He exchanged a satisfied look with Matthew who blushed from his own brutality.

It took several minutes for Alfred to stand, and when he did Arthur pulled him in for a kiss. Matthew, meanwhile, hugged him from behind, kissing a hot line down his hickey-covered neck.

When they parted, Arthur smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, love."

"I'm 'bitch' to you if the sex will be that good every time, hot damn." Alfred laughed. "I knew you didn't forget. I kind of beat it into you two-hundred years ago."

Arthur's eyes darkened. "Careful, sex undoes you. I know how to work you now, and don't you forget it."

"Haha, I won't." Alfred kissed him again and turned around to do the same with Matthew.

The Canadian smiled meekly. "Happy Birthday, Al." Then he added after a thought, "Um… d-did I hurt you?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, babe, you were perfect. Hardly anyone can fuck me like you can."

"Except for me." Arthur chimed in.

"Except for Artie, no matter how old his ass is."

"Keep talking, brat, and I really will forget your birthday next year."

Alfred pouted. "Oh, you wouldn't…. would you?"

Arthur tried to look serious but Alfred looked so silly making that childish face he had to laugh. "Of course not, but I could be less creative."

"Please, no. I could fuck like this every day if I could."

"We'd be really sore, then…" Matthew warned.

"Come on," Arthur said. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed and we'll head back to your flat."

It took them a while because they were still resonating with their orgasms, but at least by the time they got out the crowd had dispersed. They left the mess they'd made on the floor alone. They figured the construction guys needed a little laugh.

Alfred looked at his lovers. "How the hell did you guys even _find _that place?"

Matthew smiled. "We do our research… and maybe a little scouting. Arthur was here earlier than you thought setting up the place. I helped."

Alfred looked shocked. "You take kink to a whole new level, bro."

"Yes, well, when you've had hundreds of years of practice you tend to acquire a little skill."

Alfred scoffed. "A _little_?"

Arthur quirked a devious little smile. "I am humble enough,"

Alfred frowned as he examined the smoke-filled sky. "But I missed the fireworks."

"Oh, shut it, you see those same ones every year anyway. And we're a _lot _better than fireworks."

Soon they were at the apartment building and then in Alfred's flat. Alfred thanked fuck, because his ass was beginning to hurt and he was as tired as hell. He walked down the hallway.

"I'm all fucked out. I'm going to catch a nap, you guys can scavenge on whatever's left in the fridge…" He didn't wait for their response as he made it to his room and fell face first onto his bed, too tired to move.

Not a minute later, though, he felt his wrist being lifted and something clicking around it. "Wha…?" And then the other. He lifted his face from the mattress to see Arthur handcuffing his wrists to the headboard. "Hey, I said I was tired."

"You honestly didn't think that would stop us, did you?" Arthur said with a leer. Matthew stood behind him, something dark in his eyes as well.

Alfred gaped. "But… wait, you can't just fuck me again. I, my ass, I won't be able to take it."

"You should have thought about that before overloading my phone with all manner of annoying texts. _Both _of our phones." Arthur said as he straddled Alfred. He was wearing nothing, and it didn't help Alfred's cock, which was now hardening considerably. Arthur noticed and took hold of it, stroking it. "It feels as if _he_ wants more. And why deny it? It _is _your birthday. And as long as we can get you hard, we will give you what you need. Right Matthew?" Matthew nodded and Arthur motioned, "The nipple shockers, if you please."

Alfred's eyes widened as Matthew handed him two wires ending in suction cups. Arthur licked both of them sensuously before sticking them to both of Alfred's sore nipples.

"Wait," Alfred said, not sure if he could take much more.

But Arthur only smiled and Matthew said, "You always say the bigger the better, Al."

And Alfred came to realize that he could take much, _much _more. Because Arthur and Matthew were adamant in showing him that _they _were his fireworks for now and… for as long as Alfred could remain conscious.

**The End**

* * *

A Word From the Writer: I've never been to the fireworks in NYC, but I _have _been on the subways. They all smell like piss, but they're mega cheap. Anyway, Happy Birthday, America, and for those who don't celebrate go buy yourself some cake or something. It's a valid excuse. XD

Btw, I'm still in Iowa and won't be back until hmm... Sunday, maybe? I haven't had time to review my work so count on Monday for a post of _Standing at the Edge of the World. _

Until then~!


End file.
